


In An Hours Time

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bossy Clarke, Dom Bellamy, Dom Clarke, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fellarke, Flarke, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really suck at ship names so, Insecure Finn, M/M, Multi, Stab Wound, Sub Finn, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeur Bellamy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn. Scoot over."<br/>Clarke's amused grunt had the long haired teen smiling, doing as she said despite his tiredness. Bellamy captured him in large biceps, and Finn was suddenly okay with Clarke forcing him into the middle, because wow, this felt nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In An Hours Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic Smut ahead. Okay, so this is my first The 100 fic, and I'm extremely worried and relieved (because dude, this was lodged into my Cerebrum like a splinter). I haven't seen season two, so no spoilers there. I'm late to this party, but it's fashionable, so you'll probably like it? Idek. I just hopped onto this bandwagon. Either way, carry on. Don't mind the ramblings of a crazy fifteen year old girl because yeah, you can't decipher this.

~*~

"Finn. Scoot over."

Clarke's amused grunt had the long haired teen smiling, doing as she said despite his tiredness. Bellamy captured him in large biceps, and Finn was suddenly okay with Clarke forcing him into the middle, because _wow_ , this felt nice.

"He won't be taking up the bed now." Bellamy muttered, smirk wide. Finn opened his eyes, squinting against their scrutinizing gazes. He simply rolled his brown bulbs, laughter light. He turned in Bellamy's arms, forehead to pec. Clarke's finger nails trailed up his back and he shivered, the muscles there quivering. She ran smooth fingers over the scabbed stab wound on his side and he bit his lip.

"How're you feeling Finn?" Clarke asked gently, big blue eyes questioning and heart felt. Bellamy looked down at Finn's messy hair, biting down a shiver.

He still remembered when his boyfriend had been stabbed, poisoned knife sticking out of him in a gruesome manner. Bellamy had taken charge, like usual, and carried him all the way to camp.

The older boy could feel the blood soaking through Finn's clothes, the way the life dripped out of him. It was one of the worst days of Bellamy's life, and probably Finn's too, luckily, one of them was unconscious.

Clarke had been terrified too, and eventually, with Octavia's help, Lincoln had given up the remedy. Finn had been recovering ever since.

"Okay." Finn ground out, tensing a little under Bellamy's hold. Clarke frowned while Bellamy cocked an unamused brow.

"How are you _really_ feeling?" Bellamy asked, voice deep and commanding, the one that made Finn feel like a lost puppy, surrounded by two people who knew exactly what they were meant to do. He shrugged, disheveled hair tickling Bellamy's chin.

"Don't act like I'm some seven year old kid with a tummy ache Bell. It's not nice." Finn pouted, listening through Bellamy's chest as the man laughed, rumbling like thunder. Clarke sighed, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Finn." Bellamy started, cocky smile hitting the heavens. "You just said tummy. I think the comparisons are _uncanny_." The older man chuckled, tan hands rubbing his back. Finn pinched his freckled abdomen in revenge, letting Bellamy kiss him lightly on the forehead; an apology of sorts.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, tired, the usual." Finn admitted, hands feeling along his injury. Clarke smiled brightly, peeling the two boys away from each other and straddling Finn's waist, kissing him deeply.

"That's a start." She muttered lowly, eyes raking over her counterparts. "We've got another hour until the sun rises. Do you know how _much_ you can do in an hour?" Clarke asked slyly, her plump lips curling upwards. Bellamy growled, eying the two of them like they were dinner and he was starving ( _not_ very far from the truth sadly).

"Let's find out?" Bellamy proposed, grabbing Finn's chin and peppering kisses along it, eventually arriving at his mouth. The younger boy gasped, flush high, palms sweaty.

"Uh. Yeah." Finn breathed out, gazing up at Clarke, who'd been removing her shirt, and then over her shoulder and to the left, spotting Bellamy. The man was licking his lips, stalking Finn like Finn would stalk the group's next meal. It was too much, with both of them wanting him, two pairs of eyes on him; he never really liked attention, never really enjoyed being a leader. He marched _solo_ to the beat of his own drum, and that was never more true now, with the two of them surrounding him; they were confident and leader material, always ready to protect and fight. He thought things could go smooth with words, as weapons obviously hadn't worked for their ancestors. This notion and his thoughts were what made him feel like the third wheel, like the odd man out.

How the _hell_ had he gotten the two of them?

Clarke was shirtless above him, breasts out and tempting. Bellamy had started to strip also, torso tan and freckled _and_ ripped. His dark eyes were unwavering upon Finn's eyes, and the connection had the younger boy weak, heart pounding.

" _Why_?" Finn blurted anxiously, instantly regretting his mood killing ways. His partners looked at him questioningly, confusion at the surface. Clarke gazed at him with concern and affection, grabbing his hand.

"Why what babe?" Clarke asked immediately. Finn felt her fingers tighten around his, an attempt at comfort and calm.

"This. It's." Finn stumbled through his explanations, sighing once. "It was you two. And then I came along an-"

"And now its us three, _together_." Bellamy confirmed seriously, brow furrowed. "Don't you want this?" He asked hesitantly, looking over Finn with sympathy. The younger boy sat up slightly on his forearms in alarm, he'd never want them to think _he_ didn't want _them._

"Of course Bell. I just...Why do you guys? I'm so..." Finn trailed off, shrugging. He laid back down, Clarke's hair covering her chest in the cool night.

"You're what Finn?" Clarke asked incredulously, as if the mere thought that Finn was anything but incredible was impossible. The long haired boy ran a hand over his face.

"I'm _different_." He gestured towards the two of them, angst written on his features. "You guys are so great and important here and you're always on the same page-"

"Finn. Are you serious?" Bellamy deadpanned, exhaling softly. Finn nodded, closing his eyes.

"Yeah Bellamy. I am. It's true. You guys are so connected and I'm just _here_." Finn mumbled, brown eyes glassy. Clarke and Bellamy _shared a look_ (which was _**exactly** _ what Finn was just mentioning). Finn simply set his gaze on the other end of the tent, staring holes right through his tiny origami animals.

"Since you won't believe a word we say, let us show you." Bellamy offered, letting Clarke slip off Finn's waist. The older man took the same position, legs on either side of Finn, who seemed intent on avoiding their gazes.

Bellamy ignored his actions, bending down slowly, slow enough that Finn could've pulled back, and kissed him surely. Bellamy had hands twisted in his long hair as he prodded the tip of his tongue into Finn's mouth, silently asking. Finn allowed him in after a second, opening his mouth, tongues interlacing. Clarke stripped dutifully in the corner, making a show for Finn, who managed to glance up in between breaths.

"Let me." Clarke said, impeding on the two's little scene. She came back, this time completely nude. Finn's heart was racing, his wound pulsing. He ignored the pain, letting Bellamy capture his lips once more. He heard Clarke further down the bed, and suddenly felt a tug at his pants. She slipped them off of him, his legs gaining goose bumps in the cool morning air. She danced around his legs a little, teasing him, his boxers tented. Finally she took his underwear off, slow and confident, the cloth tickling his legs, his dick bobbing upwards.

"You're excited." Clarke observed, Bellamy laughing mid-kiss, their teeth clinking once. Finn warmed under their appreciative gazes, Bellamy's erection pressed into Finn's stomach with each kiss, his body a heavy and welcome weight. Clarke tapped Bellamy's shoulder, the two communicating without words. The older boy got off of Finn, much to the long haired boy's dismay. Bellamy took a seat in the corner of the bed, stripping his pants off with less finesse than Clarke, gaining just as much appreciation. Clarke helped Finn get his own shirt off, and now all of them were naked.

"Go on." Bellamy muttered huskily, voice deep and low. The freckled man started touching himself as Clarke strutted towards Finn, blonde hair flat against her back. She reached down to Finn's leg, the teen's eyes wide, his body squirming with want. Slowly and calmly Clarke trailed a nail along his inner thigh, crawling up the bed towards him. Bellamy grunted in appreciation, ever the voyeur.

"Cl-Clarke." Finn moaned, body twitching. She cocked a pointy brow, smirk wide.  
   
"Yes?" She asked, stopping her ministrations much to Finn's chagrin. The teen shook his head, desperate as he gnawed on his lip.

"Please." He mumbled, hands high above his head; they'd done this before, and they all enjoyed Finn, desperate and unable to touch himself. Clarke smiled sweetly, shrugging before looking towards Bellamy.

"Bellamy? What do you think?" Clarke asked crisply, amusement in her voice. Bellamy smiled, calm and collected even though he never stopped stroking his cock.

"No touching Finn. You know this." Bellamy reminded, greedy eyes watching the two. Clarke turned back to the brunette, running her fingers over his thigh again, almost dipping into the black curls there.

"See. I've got it Finn." Clarke reminded breezily, licking around his leg. She breathed out a sigh along his throbbing erection.

"Just relax. We've got you." Clarke whispered softly, splaying Finn's legs further, the teen whining, body going flush again. Clarke observed his body, admiring the beauty that she saw there. She took Finn's cock in her hand, pumping once, and then again. She rolled his balls around in her palm, Finn bucking upwards in anguish, attempting to gain some friction. His work was fruitless as she pressed a palm to his stomach, a little to the left of his stab wound to be safe.

"Don't move." She growled out, her eyes kind and concerned but holding a hardened edge; the part of her that liked to dominate and control. Clarke didn't want him injuring himself any further. Finn nodded once, a small nonverbal affirmative considering he didn't think he'd be able to speak if prompted.

Clarke smiled in approval, moving upwards, her breast pressed onto his legs as she took his cock into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks, moving slowly. Finn threw his head back, with all the combined stimulus (Bellamy's little grunts and Clarke's attention) he wouldn't be able to take much longer. His dick was slick with Clarke's saliva and precum, willing to release at any given moment.

Clarke stopped sucking, and Finn so badly wanted her more. Instead, she licked upwards into his hip bone, circling the thin skin and then travelling upwards. Clarke licked up to his belly button, sucking her way upwards, paying special attention to his nipples. Finn was one the edge as she captured his lips like Bellamy had done, kissing softly, biting on his lip and then sweeping her tongue across it.

Clarke had his arms conjoined atop his head, holding them down as he bucked a little, an unconscious movement. Her blonde hair tickled his shoulder, so much so that it'd been distracting. Any touch could send him over that threshold.

"Clarke." He warned in between breaths, watching her kiss him harder, moving over to his neck, undoubtedly leaving marks. Bellamy breathed loudly, definitely cumming, muffling his shout with his forearm. That had Finn shaking.

Finn came with a yelp, mostly muted by Clarke's mouth on his own. His body went rigid, his stomach tightening. Finn twitched, aftershock wracking his body. Clarke ran a hand through his hair, comforting him, riding out her own climax with a gasp.

Bellamy wiped them off with his shirt, wrapping his arms around Finn, the younger boy placid under his touch. Finn's eyes were hooded, as if he could fall asleep at any moment. Clarke and Bellamy bracketed him in bed like before, the oldest boy touching Clarke's shoulder with his finger tips, her breasts pressed against Finn's chest. Bellamy rested his head atop Finn's, content and happy as he closed his eyes.

The sun rose eventually, and they all got up to start their day like normal, eager to see what tomorrow's hour would hold.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> You like? If so, go Comment/Review, Kudo, and Subscribe! Thanks a lot lovelies!


End file.
